Just an adventure
by Bountyhunterbabe
Summary: Steph and Ranger are in love...but Steph is once again in danger.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the JE characters. I wish I owned Ranger to do with what I please…but I sadly do not. I make no money off of this.

Chapter 1

Stephanie Plum, bounty hunter extraordinaire. Or at least that's what Steph thought as she looked into the mirror. She was dressed all in black, from her cargos to her tight-fitting tee. Black boots were laced up tight to her mid shin. A bad-ass utility belt; equipped with stun gun, pepper spray, cuffs, gun, and her pouch-o-tools hung low on her hips. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, Steph felt ready. That's right…the Bombshell Bounty Hunter was back, ready to go into action. Stephanie grinned and twirled in front of the mirror. She looked awesome.

About six months ago, Steph had had an epiphany. She had realized that she needed to turn her life around, to get into shape, and be more self-sufficient. It had been an awkward time to have an epiphany of such magnitude. After all, she had been chained to a wall by a crazed stalker, and had been held captive for three days before Ranger came to the rescue. And that was the problem. Steph didn't want to have Ranger always come to her rescue. She wanted to be independent. So, she had asked him to help her train. He had set her up on a severe workout schedule and diet. And now, the results were noticeable. From her healthier diet, Stephanie's skin had looked healthier. She always had a glow about her. Tasty cakes and donuts were still a must have, but she rationed herself to just one or two a week. Steph could now run 5 miles without being really winded, and she could shoot a gun well, hold her own in hand-to-hand, and outrun a skip. She had finally become a bounty hunter. And it was about time.

Pulling her gaze away from the mirror, Steph heard a slight sound coming from her kitchen. Someone had broken into her apartment again. Damn those cheap locks! Stephanie drew out her gun and slowly approached the doorway to her bedroom. She looked out and blew a sigh of relief. It was only Ranger.

"Dammit Ranger, don't you ever just knock?" Ranger grinned as he sauntered up to her.

"Just checking to see how aware you are of your surroundings. I'm glad to see you have your gun out, and it's loaded." Stephanie grinned and kissed his lips softly.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Ranger motioned to the table.

"Breakfast." He had made eggs and bacon, with a bowl of fruit for each. Stephanie smiled and poured herself a mug of coffee and refilled Ranger's. They sat down at the table together. Steph watched him eat. He was so handsome, so perfect. She loved him so much, but was still unsure of how he felt about her.

"Ranger…" He looked up, his dark eyes searching her face.

"Yeah Babe?" Steph blushed.

"Never mind." Ranger looked at her curiously for a moment, but then decided not to push her.

"What are your plans for today now that you're starting up skip tracing again?" Steph grinned.

"First, I'm going to get a little bit of well deserved revenge. Then I'm going to stop by the office and see if Connie has anything for me." Ranger's eyes darkened at the first part.

"Babe, Morelli was an asshole…don't dwell on him. You have other things now. Other people who care about you." Steph looked up quickly. Ranger locked eyes with her. "People like me." Steph swallowed and tried to mask her unease. She wanted Ranger. Ever since finding Joe and Joyce doing the deed on Joe's living room floor three months ago, she had been nervous about relationships. Joe had hurt her. Thankfully, Ranger had been there to offer stability, guidance, and compassion. Steph put her hand on Ranger's.

"And for that I am grateful. But Joe really needs to be taught a lesson." Ranger grinned. After he had found out about Joe's little escapades with Joyce, Ranger had taken some Merry Men with him and beat the living hell out of him. It had been priceless.

"What did you have in mind?" Steph grinned.

"Nothing that concerns you, Batman." She looked at her watch. "I have to get going." They cleaned the table and walked to the parking lot. Ranger put his arm around her waist.

"Babe, you're thinking again. I could smell the burning. What's bothering you?" Steph turned to face him.

"I don't know…I came to this realization a while ago while you were making me do push ups. I love you Ranger. I want to be with you, but not just sexually. But I don't know if you feel the same way. And it makes me wary of being around you." Ranger's eyes widened.

"Babe…I don't know what to say." Steph felt her blood begin to boil.

"I love you too would be nice. Or even, I'm sorry Steph, I don't feel the same way would be okay too. Just as long as I had an answer." She opened the door to her black CTS. "I have to go. We'll talk later. Bye Ranger." She slammed the door shut and sped out of the parking lot, leaving a stunned Ranger standing near his truck.

Steph took a deep breath in. She loved her new courage and attitude. Ranger was probably still standing in her parking lot. As least he would know how she felt. Steph drove to Vincent Plum's office and parked behind Lula's red firebird. Lula and Connie looked up as she walked in. Lula grinned.

"Well, look at this bad-ass white girl. That outfit is the shit!" Connie smiled at Steph.

"Welcome back. We missed you here. Working with Joyce has been an absolute nightmare." Steph looked towards Vinnie's closed door.

"Where is the little whore anyway?" Connie pointed a perfectly manicured fingernail towards the parking lot.

"She just pulled in." Steph rolled her eyes. Joyce flounced in, a sneer plastered onto her face.

"Well well, if it isn't Stephanie Plum. Back from the dead. What happened to you?" Steph smiled sweetly at Joyce.

"I've been training and planning to do something. THIS!" She punched Joyce square in the jaw, knocking the other woman down. Steph jumped on top of her and began to pummel her with her fists. Joyce screamed.

"Get this stupid bitch off of me!" Connie shook her head.

"No can do sweetheart." Lula cheered Steph on.

"Yeah, kick her nasty ass!" Steph was shaking Joyce when strong arms wrapped themselves around Steph's waist and hauled her off Joyce. Steph turned around to see Joe Morelli. Connie stun gunned Joyce and looked up at Joe.

"Get out of here Joe. We told you not to come around here." Steph saw Ranger standing in the doorway, watching with a smile. She wondered how long he'd been there. Steph looked over at Connie.

"He's been here?" Lula snorted.

"Huh…yeah, he's been around. Looking for you. We told him to keep his cop ass away." Morelli glared at Lula.

"I have a right to talk to you. You're my girlfriend." Steph's eyes narrowed.

"Your girlfriend? Was I your girlfriend when you decided to fuck this nasty bitch? Was I your girlfriend when you didn't look for me when I was kidnapped?" She stepped towards him. "No Joe…I am not your girlfriend. Stay the fuck away from me. Or I will kill you." She kneed him square in the crotch and smiled as he sank to the floor. Connie clapped.

"Damn girl. You finally grew yourself a pair." Steph smiled and took her skips off of Connie's desk.

"Yeah. It was about time. I'll see you later." She nodded to Ranger and walked out towards her car. Ranger caught up to her.

"Let me buy you lunch." Steph sighed.

"Fine. Where to?" Ranger held open the door of his truck for her.

"Pino's. You need it."

TBC.

this one was kind of boring. I'll have more chapters up soon though.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ranger caught up to her. "Let me buy you lunch." Steph sighed._

"_Fine. Where to?" Ranger held open the door of his truck for her._

"_Pino's. You need it." _

Chapter 2

Stephanie considered herself to be a strong willed person. Except when Pino's was involved…it was her weakness. Ranger was silent the whole drive…his eyes stared ahead, and his mouth was set into a thin line. Stephanie wondered if he was angry with her. She hadn't done anything. Except for maybe profess her undying love for him. But would that make him angry? Steph hoped not. As they got out of the car, Steph hooked her arm through his.

"What's bothering you?" Ranger looked at her.

"Nothing really…I was forced to look at reality this morning, and I'm still processing the data." Steph looked up at him quizzically. Ranger kissed the top of her head. "Let's talk once we order." They walked into Pino's and it suddenly dawned on Steph that this wasn't going to be the friendliest of places. Pino's was a cop hangout…and Morelli happened to be a cop. And Trenton officers stuck together. They all probably knew that it had been Ranger and his Merry Men who had beat the living shit out of Joe. They were getting mean glances, and Steph could hear muttering. Ranger must have picked up on her tension, because he gently placed a hand on her neck and led her to the booth where they always sat. Steph ordered and looked at Ranger.

"I'm sorry about earlier today." Ranger grinned.

"Why? Joyce had it coming to her." Steph shook her head.

"Not about that. About me…"

"Babe."

"But…" Ranger held a finger to her lips.

"Babe, listen to me. It doesn't matter what you did or didn't do. I realized something today. And that was that I love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it." Steph grinned and kissed his finger.

"I love you too." She waved her files in front of Ranger. "So…how about we go catch us some bad guys?" Ranger nodded and paid for the pizza to go. They went back into the truck and looked over the first file. Ranger whistled.

"This guy was arrested for armed robbery. His weapon of choice was a shotgun…classy. He has priors for rape, attempted murder, and vehicular assault. Damn…Steph…do you think you can handle this one?" Steph looked shocked that he had used her name, but then she snapped out of it.

"Of course I can handle him. The old me wouldn't have been able to…but I can. Besides, I'll have you with me." Ranger grinned and kissed her.

"As long as I don't have to witness your sister giving birth, get a concussion, or break my leg, we'll make a great team."

Ranger drove to the FTA's house. It was surprisingly nice on the outside, with little potted daisies on the porch, a rocking chair, and a fresh cut lawn. Ranger hung back while Steph walked up to the door and pounded on it with her fist. A voice yelled from inside.

"Whadyawant?" Steph flashed her badge.

"Mr. Martinov, you missed your court date. I'm here to bring you back to the station and have you rebooked." A bottle was thrown through the window.

"Go to hell!" Steph calmly pulled out her gun and checked to make sure it was loaded.

"Mr. Martinov, if you don't open this door right now, I'm going to have to shoot your locks off." Another beer bottle flew through the window. Steph rolled her eyes and fired a shot into the doorway. The door handle broke free and the door swung open. Steph looked inside and aimed her gun at a big man wielding a meat cleaver. The man swung at the air.

"You come inside, and I'll show you the meaning of pain." Steph laughed.

"If you weren't so stupid, you might qualify as funny. Now get down on the ground." She shot a warning shot, just passing over his head. Martinov jumped, but held his ground. Steph growled and tackled him, disarming him with a swift kick to the wrist. She held him down and cuffed him. Ranger came then and hauled the guy to the truck. Making sure he was secured inside, he shut the door and walked over to Stephanie.

"Babe, good takedown." She smiled and pushed some loose hair from her face.

"Thanks. I learned from the best." Ranger kissed her softly.

"What are you doing tonight?" Steph traced her finger along Ranger's jaw line.

"I dunno. What do you have in mind?" Ranger gave her his famous 200-watt smile.

"How about some dinner and…dancing…at my place?" The pretty girl in his arms grinned slyly.

"I think I can manage that. 7 o'clock sound good?" Ranger nodded.

"Yes. Come on, I'll drop you back off at your car."

Steph got into her apartment around 4:30 after an uneventful day of skip tracing. She had two grand total burning a hole in her checkbook, and decided to go shopping for an outfit for her date with Ranger. She dropped a cracker in Rex's cage and locked the doors on her way out. The mall was quiet…not a lot of people, so shopping and looking were easier. Her first stop was Macy's and she found the perfect outfit almost immediately. It was a deep blue summer dress with tiny white flowers patterned along it. Steph's eyes looked even brighter and her skin looked perfectly tanned and golden when she wore the dress. Now for shoes. They were also easy to find. A pair of dark blue four inch sandals with a tiny diamond heart on the outside of the foot. Dark blue ribbon laced up from the heal to the mid-shin. They were perfect. Steph grinned to herself. She was the luckiest person alive. A quick visit to Victoria's Secret, and she had what she needed for a hot date with Ranger.

Once she arrived home, Steph checked her messages. One from her mother, asking if it was true she was over with Joe. The second was from Lester.

"Yo…Bomber. Just calling to let you know that training for tomorrow has switched from hand-to-hand to Breaking and Entering. This is gonna be fun!" Steph grinned and stepped out of her clothes on her way to the shower. She wasn't good at B&E, but it might be worth it to get better. Pushing training from her mind, Steph showered and began the process of getting beautified for her date. This included, perfect hair, makeup, and nails. She shaved her legs, waxed, polished, combed and finally, she was ready.

Ranger lit some candles in his apartment near the dining room table and looked himself over. He was wearing his black Armani dress pants, and a red silk shirt, buttoned down a little ways to expose his buff chest muscles. He had elected to keep his hair pulled back, although Steph would be begging for him to let it down so she could run her hands through it. Babe. His Babe…he could finally call her that without fear of losing her to Joe. She made him feel special…like he had a place in this world. Her eyes only showed love and support of him. He mirrored it back with as much affection as he knew possible. They really were a match made in heaven. The doorbell rang, and Steph let herself in. Ranger looked her over and whistled. She looked amazing.

"Babe."

"Ranger." She looked him over. "You look very nice today." He ran his hand down her side.

"So do you Babe." Steph grinned and stepped close to him. He kissed her softly at first, but then with more passion…more want. Steph moaned quietly as his tongue explored her mouth, then inched its way down to her neck. She squirmed as he sucked at the skin above her collar bone.

"Ranger…I want you so badly." Ranger grinned and picked her up, carrying her to his bedroom.

"And I want you…so let's play. Enough talk for now…I want to kiss you." He started unhooking her dress and Stephanie took in a sharp breath of anticipation. This is what she wanted…

TBC

I totally lost my direction in this story. I'll try to get it back on track next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the JE characters. I wish I owned Ranger to do with what I please…but I sadly do not. I make no money off of this.

There is some Spanish in the story. I have provided you translations at the bottom. I hope my grammar isn't too bad!

**SMUT WARNING**

Chapter 3

_Ranger grinned and picked her up, carrying her to his bedroom._

"_And I want you…so let's play. Enough talk for now…I want to kiss you." He started unhooking her dress and Stephanie took in a sharp breath of anticipation. This is what she wanted…_

Ranger's soft hands ran down her back, caressing and stroking as each little hook was undone. Steph closed her eyes as he leaned over her and nibbled playfully on her earlobe. She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest. Ranger swirled his finger along her skin while she playfully sucked at his chest, leaving a dark bruise against his already mocha skin. He groaned.

"Babe, you're gonna kill me if you keep doing that." Steph smiled sweetly as she began to loosen his belt.

"Well…we don't want that now do we?" Ranger laughed and flashed a 200-watt smile.

"No, Babe…we don't." Steph began to inch his pants lower and lower, teasingly slow. But she stopped and groaned as Ranger's cell phone began to ring. Ranger muttered under his breath and answered it. Steph sat up as Ranger stood and talked with a hushed voice into the phone. His face went from pissed off looking, to agitated, to extremely concerned in a matter of seconds. Steph assumed that he was not receiving good news, and that the caller on the other line had to have been a Merry Man. She hoped nothing was wrong. Ranger hung up and sighed. Steph put a hand on his back.

"Ranger?" Ranger turned to her and smiled slightly, but Steph noticed the worry in his eyes.

"Diego Santos escaped from prison tonight. Police are looking for him, but he's slipped through their fingers." Steph sat down in shock. Diego Santos…she hadn't heard that name in a while.

About nine months ago, she had brought Diego Santos in after he had gone FTA. It had been an easy hunt, and Diego had practically given himself in. But, he had become fascinated with Steph. When he was found innocent on all charges, he had been released from prison. For three months, Stephanie had been stalked by this crazy man. He would leave notes and flowers by her door or on her car. Stephanie had run to Joe and Ranger for help, but they couldn't seem to catch him. Then, Diego had jumped Steph in her parking lot, dragging her away with him. He had said they were going to get married, have a family, and be happy together. For three days, she had been held captive, a toy for Santos to play with whenever he wanted. He had kept her chained to a wall, and when he wanted her, he would come into the room and drop on top of her, whispering Spanish in her ear while he violated her body. But then, Ranger had come to the rescue. He had found Steph while Diego was out, and had held her while she cried. It had been Ranger who had become her hero…and it had been Diego that became her drive to get better.

Ranger watched Steph zone out and waved a hand in front of her face. Steph snapped out of her trance.

"What?" Ranger sat down next to her and held her. Steph's eyes were big and frightened. When Ranger had found her, she had been terrified, her body bruised and battered. But she had been resilient. As far as he knew, she had not suffered from dreams. Ranger had stayed with her for three weeks after that to make sure she was safe. Steph had always peacefully slept in his arms. Ranger looked at Steph now.

"Babe, it's okay. Nothing is going to happen to you. But just for safety, I want you to move in with me here. I'm going to install a tracker on your car, and you aren't to go anywhere without two men going with you." Steph nodded numbly. Ranger smiled and kissed her head. "Okay…too much excitement for tonight. I have to go downstairs and see about police efforts to find this guy. I'm sorry our evening was ruined." Steph smiled.

"It's not your fault." Ranger helped her get dressed into a pair of his boxers and a large t-shirt. Stephanie found her gun and placed it on the nightstand. She allowed Ranger to tuck her into his soft sheets, and kiss her lips gently.

"Get some rest Babe. We'll talk more in the morning. Call me if you need anything." Steph nodded and kissed him, her eyes getting heavy.

"Goodnight Ric." Ranger's eyes got big, and in that moment, he felt so complete and loved, that a tear formed in his eye. He smiled.

"Goodnight Steph. I'll try to be back soon." Steph smiled sleepily and closed her eyes. Ranger dressed in his black cargos and tee and headed down stairs. He wouldn't stand to see Steph get hurt again. He wouldn't and couldn't allow it.

The Merry Men were waiting for him in the meeting room. He sat down at the head of the table.

"What do we know?" Lester passed out identical folders to the MM and started speaking as he handed one to Ranger.

"Diego Santos, thirty three. Mexican/Cuban origin. He was originally brought in by Bomber after going FTA on a drug trafficking charge. But, with insubstantial evidence, charges were dropped and the case was dismissed. That's when he started stalking Bomber. He was arrested and charged with kidnapping, possession of a concealed weapon, rape, and DUI, as he was caught w/ drugs in his car. About 5:30 tonight, he escaped from the New Jersey State Prison, and has been rumored to be heading this way again." Lester took a deep breath and sat back down. Tank saw his turn and stood up.

"The Trenton PD seems to be dragging their feet on this one. The only cop on the case right now is none other than Morelli. Which I personally think is a very bad idea." Ranger nodded.

"Keep him away from Stephanie if you can't get him switched. I want two men with her at all times when I'm not around. She has agreed to this, so none of you are going to have to stun her, or vice versa." He grinned slightly at their faces. "Don't worry, she's going to cooperate 100 with you. Her car is being tagged as we speak. Men, I want him found. I don't care if you kill him. Just get him off my streets." The Merry Men nodded and were adjourned. Ranger and Tank met in his office to figure out a way to keep Stephanie safe.

_Steph opened her eyes. A familiar man grinned at her from across the room. She tried to move but her hands were shackled and chained to a wall. The man laughed softly. _

_"Ah, Stephanie, don't try to escape. It is futile." Steph looked down at her wrists and then noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes. The man stood up and walked over to her. "Si, senorita, you are mine now. __Le he estado deseando por un tiempo muy largo, mi amor. Y ahora, le tomo como mis el propio._**1**_" Stephanie flinched as he slid his hands down her sides. It was then she realized he wasn't wearing anything either._

_"Who are you?" The man laughed._

_"Quierdo _**2**_, do you not recognize me?" Steph looked up into his face and grimaced._

_"Diego Santos." Diego laughed._

_"Bien, you do remember." He forced her to the ground and re-chained her so she was lying on the ground, her legs spread. She tried to kick, but her legs were immobile. Diego dropped on top of her and squeezed her breasts hard, causing her to gasp. She could feel him harden against her thigh and she screamed. Diego grinned as he bit her neck fiercely, drawing blood. "Scream all you want, it will only make this better." He thrust himself inside her, using her shoulders as leverage to push deeper inside her. Stephanie screamed as he thrust again, harder than the first time. His hands held tight to her breasts, bruising them. Diego panted against her cheek. Stephanie bit her lip and tears rolled from her eyes. This wasn't happening. Ranger…where was Ranger? As Diego released inside of her, she felt his warmth spread. Her eyes opened in panic, he hadn't used protection! She started crying. _

_"Ranger." Diego smacked her as he chained her back to the wall near a tiny cot._

_"Ranger will not help you. You are mine. Mina. _**3 **_You will bear my children, you will remain in my possession. There is a robe on the bed and blankets if you get cold. I suggest you get some rest." Steph scrambled to wrap herself in the robe and blankets, crying as she thought of Ranger._

_"Ranger." _

Ranger got walked in the doorway just as Stephanie screamed his name. He ran to the bedroom. Steph was crying, her eyes still closed in sleep. Shit. She must be dreaming. Ranger kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Babe? Wake up." Steph opened her eyes and looked into Ranger's. Ranger stroked her hair. "It's only a dream." Steph was silent as he held her. Ranger kissed her temple. "You okay Babe?" Steph shook her head.

"I dreamed about him. How he hurt me." Ranger turned her to face him and held her firmly.

"You're safe now. I promise nothing is going to happen. I will keep you safe." Stephanie smiled and snuggled deep into his chest. Her world seemed so much less complicated and scary with him. Everything would get better as long as he was with her.

"I love you." Ranger smiled.

"And I love you too. Now, get some sleep. I won't leave your side."

TBC

I'll get the next chapter up soon.  Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.

-Rangersgirl

-XJerseyGirl

-Silent me

-MeMs

I hope to get more reviews! They've really helped!

Translations:

1. I have been wanting you for a very long time, my love. And now, I take you as my own

2. Darling

3. Mine


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the JE characters. I wish I owned Ranger to do with what I please…but I sadly do not. I make no money off of this.

There is some Spanish in the story. I have provided you translations at the bottom. I hope my grammar isn't too bad!

"_You're safe now. I promise nothing is going to happen. I will keep you safe." Stephanie smiled and snuggled deep into his chest. Her world seemed so much less complicated and scary with him. Everything would get better as long as he was with her. _

"_I love you." Ranger smiled._

"_And I love you too. Now, get some sleep. I won't leave your side."_

Chapter 4

Stephanie woke up late in the morning. Ranger still had his arms around her, and his eyes were closed. Steph grinned and got out of bed to shuffle into the bathroom. Ranger continued to sleep, but he moved ever so slightly. Steph turned on the bathroom light and nearly screamed when she saw what awaited her.

No stalker, no body part in a box, no dead body could match with this sort of horror. Her own reflection was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen! Steph's hair was BIG. Half of it was matted from her head lying on the pillow, the other half was poofy, curly, frizzy, and EVERYWHERE! How could Ranger want to wake up to this! On closer examination, Steph saw bags under her eyes, which were impossibly red and swollen from the tears of last night's dream. Her make-up (which she had neglected to wash off the night before) was streaked and smeared. Steph sighed and stepped into her hot shower. It was going to take a miracle to get her looking normal again.

Ranger woke up and stretched, yawning as he did so. He heard the shower running, and smiled. Steph up before him? This must be something new. Rolling out of bed, he walked into the bathroom, smiling at Steph's silhouette behind the steamed glass shower panes. Months of hard work had chiseled her body into a model for perfection, and Ranger loved every curve of her. He stripped and joined her in the shower.

"Babe." Stephanie turned to face him and smiled at him.

"Ranger. See anything you like?" She posed like a model, her blue eyes taunting him.

Ranger laughed and stroked her cheek. "If I say yes, do I get a prize?"

"No. I'm getting out of the shower before I get pruney. And then I'm going to try and make my appearance a little bit more attractive. Then I'll head to the office to do some work at the job that you gave me. Remember that? After that, I have to go to my apartment and move out all my stuff. But after that, I'm free for a good ravaging." She grinned. "Is that good for you?"

Ranger's mouth fell open in disbelief. Had he just been turned down? "Babe, did you just turn me down?"

"Only temporarily." Steph left him with that remark and jumped out of the shower, grabbing her towel to protect against the cold. Ranger grinned and finished his shower. By the time he got out, Steph was in front of the mirror, hair done up in big curls, applying some light make-up to her face. She was wearing her black cargos and tee. Ranger kissed her shoulder and walked into the bedroom, his towel hung precariously low on his body. Steph licked her lips as she watched him go. "Ranger? Are you gonna help me move my stuff, or do I have to recruit two of your boys?"

Ranger's voice carried into the bathroom. "You might have to get the Merrymen. I have two meetings that I don't know if I can get out of. I'll call up and let you know." Steph rolled her eyes and walked into the bedroom. Ranger was dressed in black Armani pants and a black dress shirt, unbuttoned at the neck. He looked ravishing. Ranger tied his hair back and smiled at her. "Are you going to the office now?"

She nodded. "After breakfast I will. Are you going to be joining me?" Ranger nodded and they entered to the kitchen and helped themselves to the waiting fruit and toast. Ranger looked at his watch and kissed Steph on top of the head.

"I have my meeting now. I'll try to get out of the second one, but no promises. Please don't go out alone though. It's not safe yet." Steph nodded and kissed him softly.

"I promise." Ranger grinned and left the apartment, headed down to the large conference room for his first meeting.

Steph finished eating and went downstairs to the control room. Lester and Bobby were lounging in the chairs, watching the monitors. Bobby looked up at Steph as she walked in. "Bomber!" He hugged her. "I heard what you did to Morelli. That is fuckin' hilarious."

Lester nodded. "We're so proud of you Bomber."

Steph laughed at her two friends. "It was nothing. I just had a little bit of pent up Burg rage." Her face turned serious. "So tell me about Diego Santos. Any new information?" Bobby's face fell.

Lester fidgeted. Ranger had told them to keep her 100 informed if she asked any questions. But she wasn't going to like the news. "Well…Morelli is on the case. But he doesn't seem to be doing too much…or caring too much. That, and Ranger is investing as much as he can into this one. There's not much else to tell you. We'll get him. Don't worry Bomber."

Steph nodded. "I won't. Hey, if Ranger can't get out of his meeting today, do you two want to help me move my stuff from my apartment?" The two men nodded. Steph thanked them and went to her cubicle to run her searches. Steph ended up finishing the files quickly…which gave her mind an opportunity to think about Diego Santos. She could remember his haunting eyes and how he whispered in her ear. Flashes of her kidnapping swept before her eyes. She remembered waking up, remembered her surroundings, and remembered everything that she had worked so hard to forget. Stephanie jumped as a hand squeezed her shoulder.

Ranger's voice brought her back to reality. "Babe, are you okay?" Stephanie shook her head clear and then nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

Ranger chuckled as he helped her out of her chair. "How about lunch and then we'll move out of your apartment to…oh let's say, the Batcave?" Steph almost fell over.

"The Batcave…you're actually taking me to the Batcave? Cool. Wait till Lula hears about this!" Ranger laughed.

"I knew you'd like it. So where to for lunch?" Steph thought for a moment. A sly grin crept up her face. Ranger's face paled as he read her thoughts. "Oh no. I love you and all, but that's pushing it." He looked panicked. "Every time I have to go there, your grandma pinches my ass, and says things about 'my package'. She even asked me to come upstairs once."

Amused by his panic, Steph shrugged her shoulders. "We're going to lunch at my parent's house. And you're going to like it." Ranger sighed and kissed her.

"The things I do for you." He grinned. "Well, we're really going to have to drive in style…American made it is." That meant he was going to drive the classy Buick LeSabre. It was the standard black with the chrome. But Steph's father was going to love it.

Steph smiled. "Good choice. Let's go upstairs and change, and then go."

Lunch had been surprisingly uneventful. Grandma Mazur only made one remark about Ranger, but didn't attempt to pinch his butt at all. Steph's father had drooled over the Buick and had asked to take it for a spin. While he and Ranger drove around the neighborhood, Steph and her mother talked. Her mother wanted to know everything.

"Why did you break it off with Joe? He wanted to marry you!"

"Well, apparently he also wanted to have some…side projects…of his own. Terri, Joyce…I wonder who else he was secretly seeing?" Her mother put her hands on her hips.

"Stephanie, I'm sorry. I just thought you two were perfect. But this Ranger really loves you. I can see it in his eyes. And yes, I do agree with your grandmother…he is quite the handsome man." Stephanie hugged her mom.

"Yes he is. And he takes care of me." Her mom nodded.

"Where will you be staying until all this is over? You're more than welcome to stay here."

Steph nodded. "Thank you, but I'm moving into Ranger's house. He's going to help me today…but it's close by…from what I've heard, and maybe we'll have to have you and dad over for dinner."

"It's a deal. I think I hear them on the porch now. You should probably get going. When are you coming for dinner?"

Steph kissed her mom on the cheek. "How does Monday sound?"

Ranger drove quietly to Steph's apartment. She was grinning at him…waiting for him to speak. He wasn't going to allow her that pleasure. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he had enjoyed himself at her parent's house. Meals there were always entertaining and Steph was truly cared about there. Her father had talked to him about cars and the military. He also had asked Ranger what his intentions were for Steph. Ranger had answered honestly. 'Mr. Plum, I love your daughter more than I ever thought possible. I would do anything to keep her safe. I want her to be her own person, to make her own decisions. And when the time is right, I would like to marry her…if you permit.' Of course her father had said yes. Ranger had that way with people.

Steph watched Ranger think. She wanted him to say how good of a time he had had, and to tell her what her father had talked about. "Ranger?" Ranger glanced at her, and smiled.

"I'm not saying a thing. Here, we're at your apartment…and look, there's Cal with the truck for all you furniture. Are you ready to say goodbye?" Steph nodded vigorously and looked up at her window.

"I'll gladly say goodbye to go to the Batcave." Ranger nodded and waved to Cal. Cal walked over, dressed in his black combats, shirtless, ready to lift heavy furniture. Tank was there too, and he sauntered over.

"Hey Bomber, are you all done living here? That's good, because watching you in this apartment involves too many explosions and old people." Steph laughed and hugged her two friends. All four trooped upstairs. Steph stopped short in her hallway right before her door. There was a bouquet of blue flowers, and a note attached to it. Ranger picked up the flowers. Stephanie read the note.

"Querido. He soñado sobre usted para tan de largo. Y todavía sueño sobre usted. No he dado para arriba en nosotros. Le encontraré. Y usted será el mío. Goce de las flores." Ranger's mouth was set in a thin line, and Tank and Cal looked pissed off. Stephanie had made it a point to start learning Spanish, but this was too much for her to comprehend. All she caught was 'darling…dream…flowers' Not very helpful. But she knew who it was from…Diego. Her blood ran cold as she thought of her worst nightmare coming to life.

Cal looked over in her direction, worry showing across his face. "Ranger…" Ranger turned, just in time to catch Steph as she fainted in the hallway. Tank opened her door and looked inside, gun drawn. All was clear. Ranger carried Steph inside and gently laid her on the couch.

"Tank, Cal, start packing up all her stuff. I'll pack her clothes. I brought boxes up." The three men began packing up Steph's apartment. Tank smiled at the cookie jar as he wrapped it in paper. That cookie jar had been the butt-end of many jokes over the years. When Steph had been afraid of guns, she had kept hers inside the jar, unloaded. Much to Ranger's dismay and the Merrymen's amusement. There were a lot of good memories in this apartment for Steph…but also a lot of bad ones. Tank smiled to himself. She would be safe in the 'Batcave'.

Steph woke up to the sound of Cal dropping a pot. She sat up and smiled. The men had done a quick job of packing up her apartment. A large black truck was outside, and Tank was currently carrying her table out to it. Boxes were packed and taped up, with neatly written labels on the sides and top. Her grin faded away, and she walked to her bedroom. Sure enough, the whole room was packed and into the truck.

Ranger stepped behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Don't worry; I did the packing of this room. I must say…I like your choice in underwear. I've never seen some of those pieces." His hand ran up her shirt. Steph stepped away and grinned.

"I said I was up for some ravaging later…not yet. Who knows…if you behave, maybe I'll show you some of those 'pieces' up close and personal." She kissed him and nipped at his lower lip for good measure. Ranger smiled and picked up the last of the boxes in the bathroom.

"Babe, you're gonna be the death of me." Steph smiled. But inwardly she was panicking. She might be the death of Ranger, but Diego was going to be the death of her.

TBC (sorry this one was so long…and with no point. I'll have another chapter for you before the 9th)

Translation: Darling. I have dreamed about you for so long. And I still do dream about you. I have not given up on us. I will find you. And you will be mine. Enjoy the flowers.

Thanks to all my reviewers/greatest fans! You guys have offered so much encouragement and ideas. Your input has really helped.

-Rangersgirl

-XJerseyGirl

-Silent me

-MeMs

-Wolffowler

-Hunnybunch

-Cokkii


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the JE characters. I wish I owned Ranger to do with what I please…but I sadly do not. I make no money off of this.

There is some Spanish in the story. I have provided you translations at the bottom. I hope my grammar isn't too bad!

"_Babe, you're gonna be the death of me." Steph smiled. But inwardly she was panicking. She might be the death of Ranger, but Diego was going to be the death of her!_

Chapter 5

Steph pushed aside all doubts and fears as the Merrymen loaded up the boxes into the waiting truck. She was going to the Batcave! A goofy grin crept across her face, the Batcave…wow. Ranger looked up and chuckled. Steph looked ridiculous standing there with a big grin on her face. Her eyes swept over to him, and the grin got even wider. Ranger had taken off his shirt, and his bare muscles were gleaming with sweat. He looked like a god to Steph.

"Babe, you're staring again." Steph snapped out of her trance with a blink and checked her mouth for drool. Ranger grinned at her. "Ready to go?"

Steph nodded and dove into his waiting car. "You bet! So, we are actually going to the Batcave?" Cal and Tank laughed and said goodbye, that they would meet them at the house. Ranger got into the car and kissed Steph's forehead.

"Yes…we are going to the Batcave."

The house sat up on a hill with a long driveway. There was a gate that ran the perimeter. Ranger swiped a tag at the gate, and it opened. Steph stared in wonder at the giant house that drew nearer.

Ranger smiled and parked. "You will get a key tag for the gate. Welcome to the Batcave." He gave Steph a set of house keys and explained to her the security features. Then came the tour. The house had a total of six large bedrooms, each with its own bathroom. The Master bedroom was the biggest. There was also two office size rooms, a large living room, and gigantic, kitchen with a separate alcove that acted for the dining area. Though, much to Steph's surprise, none of the rooms were furnished.

"Ranger, why isn't there any furniture?" Ranger grinned.

"Babe, I was hoping you could do that with me. This is your home too now. I want you to have a say." He chuckled. "My credit card is at your disposal." Steph grinned back and hugged him. This was a dream come true. Making a home with Ranger…could things get any better?

Bobby walked into the living room. "Hey boss, hi bomber, Lester and I just arrived. Bomber, you sure do have a lot of stuff."

Steph grinned and lightly punched his arm. "Yeah, but I'm allowed to. After all, I'm a woman." Cal snorted as he set a box of clothes down. Ranger just shook his head. Leading Steph outside, he showed her the backyard. There was a beautiful patio, hot tub, and an in-ground pool. The view over looked the city, it was quite beautiful.

Ranger kissed her ear. "Do you like it?" Steph nodded.

"Oh Ranger, it's beautiful. I can't wait to start living here." Ranger laughed, and kissed her again.

"Babe…what would I do without you?"

"Continue living your life with no spark. You'd become a boring old man, married to his work. Thank God I'm around…after all…I spice up your life." Ranger was about to reply, but his cell phone rang.

"Yo…did you?...good…no, he left flowers…no, she doesn't want to talk to you…stay away from her Morelli…no it's a promise." Ranger snapped his phone shut and looked at Steph. "Babe that was Morelli. They found Diego's car abandoned near your apartment. He wants you to go down to the police station to talk. But I don't think its going to be about Diego."

Steph rolled her eyes. "Trust him to ruin my day. Look, I don't want to even think about Diego or Morelli. Can't we just go back to the apartment and do something…constructive?" Ranger flashed the 200-watt smile.

"Constructive eh? Would you consider me ripping off your clothes and making you scream constructive?" Steph closed her eyes and thought a moment.

"Yeah…I guess we could consider that constructive." She wrapped arms around his waist. "Let's go then."

While Ranger drove to the offices, his hand rested on Steph's thigh, sometimes rubbing soft circles. Steph squirmed the whole time. She was so sexually frustrated that she felt ready to burst. Ranger noticed her tension, and slid his hand up her leg. Steph groaned. "Ranger, you're going to kill me! Just wait till we get home." The light they were approaching turned red. Ranger stopped and looked at her.

"Babe, you mean you can't stand this?" His hand applied pressure on her leg. Steph laughed and slapped his hand playfully. She looked to her left, and her heart stopped. Sitting in the car next to her was Diego Santos. Steph turned away before he saw her.

"Ranger, Diego Santos is next to us in the impala." Ranger looked over out of the corner of his eye. He picked up his phone. "Bobby, it's me. I have Diego in the car next to me. I'm going to chase him down. Have a team follow my GPS signal." He looked over at Steph.

"Are you armed?" She nodded and pulled her gun out from her back. Then she pulled up her pant leg. Ranger saw another gun tucked into her boot along with several sharp throwing knives. He grinned and pulled his gun out. He let Diego get in front of him and started to tailgate him. Diego looked into his review mirror. His eyes opened wide as he saw Ranger and Steph close behind him, both looking extremely pissed off. Diego accelerated. Ranger followed suit, following him through several neighborhoods.

Steph groaned. "This is gonna take forever. We've been chasing him for twenty minutes so far." She opened her window. "Ranger, pull to the side, I'm gonna shoot his tires out." Ranger nodded and swung his car to the left of Diego's. Steph opened fire. The two left tires blew out, and Diego's impala swerved off the road. Diego jumped out of the car as it came to a halt in a ditch and took off running. Ranger pulled over, and they followed on foot.

Steph's breath was silent as she stealthily walked through the woods, gun drawn and ready. She was stalking her prey. With her newfound cat-like movements, she became a shadow, void of sound and definable shape. Ranger was not to far off, and he too prowled the woods, fully aware of his surroundings. Diego on the other hand, was leaving a path for anyone to follow. Steph heard a noise to her left and saw Diego running. She pulled out a throwing knife and ran after him. When he was in her line of sight, she hurled the knife at him, catching him in the back. Diego fell over and writhed in pain from the blade that had buried itself in his back. Stephanie smiled wickedly as she bent down in front of him.

"How does it feel Diego? How do you like the pain?" Ranger silently watched, leaning against a tree. Steph kicked Diego in the side. "I could let you live, but if I pull this knife out, you will bleed to death. Very slowly…I will not spare you, like you did not spare me."

Diego looked up at her, a mean glare in his face. "Woman, I should have killed you when I got the chance. Usted no es nada sino una puta. **1" **Steph rolled her eyes. Bending over, she looked at him and smiled.

"Burn in hell Santos…burn in hell." She ripped the knife out of his back. Diego screamed in pain. Ranger walked over to Steph.

"Babe, do you want him dead or alive?" Steph turned to Ranger.

Her eyes were glistening from tears she was holding back. Her voice came out in a whisper. "Dead. That way I never have to worry again." Ranger nodded and kissed her.

"Why don't you go back to the car, and I'll finish up here." Steph shook her head.

"No, let me do it. I need to do this." Ranger grabbed her wrist.

"No more dreams?" Steph smiled and kissed him.

"No, Ranger, only good ones." She pointed her gun at Diego and fired. His body fell limp, and his screams died out. Ranger pulled out his phone.

"Morelli, Diego is dead." He listened and then hung up. Glancing at Steph he smiled. "My guys are going to take care of it. I must say, I think you out 'Ramboed' me on this one. Your skills have gotten quite good." Steph cleaned off her knife with Diego's shirt and smiled.

"Yeah, I've had some really good trainers." Ranger walked with her out to his car where the team was arriving.

"Yes you have." He pulled her close and gave her one of his mind-blowing kisses.

"Now, how about we go home and play?"

The End

Yeah I know this ended abruptly…but you know what will probably happen. I am writing a sequel as we speak. It's titled THE DOMESTICATION OF RANGER. It's longer, more romantic, and more "involved". Look for the first chapter by Friday…maybe Thursday if I feel nice. Thanks to all who reviewed.

Translations: 1. you are nothing but a whore.


End file.
